


Evil!Benny strikes again?

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magical Bondage, Naughtiness, Possessiveness, Star Wars References, Star Wars flirting, Sweetness, evil!Benny, goes from naughty to dorky fluffy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Fellas, is it gay if you tie your best friend to a bed and start making out with him? Evil!Benny fic.





	Evil!Benny strikes again?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, self indulgent fic. This time featuring Evil!Benny. Nothing explicit but your imaginations can definitely make it so.

“Grandma. You can’t just leave things like that lying around.” Benny said as he quickly finished the potion. He sprinkled it over a carved rock that looked like petrified cauliflower while saying a spell in Latin. Once that was taken care of he scooped it up into a little purple velvet bag. 

“Benjamin. That stone was like the camera you so generously sold without consulting me. Touching a stone that was at the bottom of a triple locked chest isn’t quite what I’d call ‘lying around.’” Grandma Weir said once Benny completed the spell sounding very unimpressed. “Now go stop evil you from whatever it is you think he’d do.”

Benny nodded and quickly left to head next door. He needed to get away from his grandma before being punished. But he also had to warn Ethan that an evil him was running around. Again. 

——————-  
25 Minutes Ago

Ethan was making progress on his dungeon slasher game when he heard his dad call up. He took his headphones off to yell back when Benny came in. He saved the game and gave Benny his full attention. 

“What’s up Benny? I thought you were working on spell stuff today.” Ethan said. He then frowned at the look Benny was giving him. “Benny?”

“Hello Ethan.” Benny said as he shut the door behind him spelling it locked. He approached the other boy smirking as Ethan stood up looking confused. 

“Uh B?” Ethan asked. He then yelped as Benny grabbed him and threw him on the bed. He stared at his ceiling confused. He went to sit up but his arms were suddenly grabbed and held above his head. He looked at his arms and saw strings of magic tying him to his bed posts. 

“Benny! This isn’t funny!” Ethan yelled as he looked at his friend. His breath caught at the intense look he was getting from the other boy. 

“No, it isn’t funny. It’s hot.” Benny said. He then approached the boy on the bed. Kicking his shoes off he crawled on the bed with Ethan. He maneuvered himself so he had Ethan’s legs on either side of him. 

“Benny?!” Ethan asked a little panicked. 

“Yes Ethan?” Benny asked as he leaned down and placed most of his weight on the boy beneath him. 

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked in a rush. 

“What I want.” Benny said with a smirk. Ethan’s eyes widened when he finally realized this was an evil Benny. 

“What do you want evil Benny?” Ethan said defiantly if shakily. The smirk turned almost shark like. 

“You.” Benny stated. 

Before Ethan could ask him to elaborate evil!Benny crushed his mouth against his. Ethan gasped in surprise and made a noise in his throat when evil!Benny’s tongue was shoved in his mouth. He tried to buck the other boy off him while shoving his tongue against the one invading his mouth. He couldn’t move his head away because evil!Benny was holding it in place. 

Evil!Benny finally pulled away from the kiss, letting Ethan breath, as he proceeded to pepper kisses along his throat. Ethan unconsciously tilted his head back to give evil!Benny room. His breath stuttered when he felt evil!Benny suck on his neck. 

“Why?” Ethan asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“My dear Ethan,” Evil!Benny started, “you need to be more specific. Why am I marking up your neck? Because I want the world to know you’re off limits. Why did I tie you up? Because I don’t want you to get away.”

“But why this?” Ethan said squirming under him. Evil!Benny stared straight into his eyes. 

“Because I want to have you. I want to own you. Possess you. I want everything that you are.” Evil!Benny said seriously. 

Ethan’s breath caught in his throat at that declaration. It sounded like a love confession to him, albeit a dark and evil version. He kinda liked it. He bit his lip and squirmed at the intensity of that gaze.

Ethan gasped as evil!Benny’s hands were shoved under his shirt. He cried out softly when the fingers ran up his chest and found his nipples. He caught the delighted look in evil!Benny’s eyes before he squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of his nipples being played with. Who knew they were so sensitive?

Ethan squirmed at the onslaught of unexpected pleasure. He grit his teeth trying to keep any sound from escaping. Since he still had his eyes closed he jumped when his neck was suddenly bit. A startled moan made it out when the bite turned into a sucking kiss. 

Ethan’s eyes opened when he felt a hand head towards his pants. He started squirming and pulling on the restraints. He made a weird choking noise when his button and fly were undone. 

“Wait!” Ethan yelled surprised when evil!Benny stopped. 

“I’m not stopping.” Evil!Benny said in a rough voice. “And I don’t think you want me to.” 

“I don’t but I do.” Ethan said. “Look, if I do this with you I want all of you. Evil and good.” 

Evil!Benny looked at him with surprise. He was about to say something when Ethan’s door was shoved open. They both looked over and saw another Benny in attack position wielding a purple bag.

“What are you doing to Ethan?!” Benny yelled in a high pitch. Evil!Benny just raised an eyebrow. 

“What does it look like?” Evil!Benny asked. For emphasis he ground his pelvis against Ethan’s making Ethan gasp and throw his head back. Both Bennys’ attention zeroed in on him.

“Get off Ethan!” Benny said harshly. He heard a noise in the hall and quickly shut Ethan’s door, locking it once again. 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Evil!Benny said making Ethan groan in annoyance this time. 

“He meant get off of me.” Ethan said giving evil!Benny his patented ‘that was a dumb joke’ look.

“Oh please. He would have said the same thing. If he had the balls to do what I’m doing.” Evil!Benny said throwing a look at Benny. He got a disgruntled look in return. 

“You know what evil me, as handsome as you are, I think there’s only room enough in the world for one Benny Weir.” Benny said once more holding the bag up. 

“I dunno.” Evil!Benny said and then tilted his head towards Ethan. “We could double team him.” 

Ethan made another weird choking noise and felt his entire face flush. Benny almost dropped the bag in shock. Evil!Benny just grinned a very smug grin. Benny kept fumbling to say something making evil!Benny roll his eyes. 

“Relax, sunshine.” Evil!Benny said them turned his attention to Ethan. “And you better have meant what you said because I’m doing this for you. No fighting required.”

Evil!Benny grabbed Ethan’s hair and gave him a firm but surprisingly sweet kiss. He rolled his eyes at the other Benny but threw a wink at Ethan as he held his hand out. He gave Benny an impatient look. 

Benny quickly dumped the stone into evil!Benny’s hand. He clamped his hand over the stone. With a flash and a dull bang evil!Benny disappeared. Benny quickly scooped the stone back into the bag and triple knotted the tie. 

“A little help?” Ethan asked. 

Benny stared at his best friend with wide eyes. Ethan’s arms were tied above his head with magic. His hair was tousled and his lips were swollen. There were red marks littering his neck, a big dark angry mark was near the base of his neck. His shirt was hiked up halfway showing off his stomach and his pants were undone. Benny was mortified but he quickly dispelled the magic binds. 

“I should go.” Benny said not looking at Ethan as he rushed to the door. 

“Benny.” Ethan said softly. Benny stopped at the door. “Benny come here.” Benny shuffled his feet but walked back over to Ethan. “Benny sit down.” Benny shook his head but yelped when he was yanked down. 

“Dude!” Benny said as he sat upright. 

“Obviously a lot needs to be talked about.” Ethan said. 

“No it doesn’t.” Benny said looking around awkwardly. 

“Evil!Benny said some enlightening things.” Ethan said. Benny’s eyes widened. “But how about we start with, you kinda suck at being evil.”

“Excuse me!?” Benny said offended. “Evil!Benny strikes fear into the hearts of man!”

“Dude that’s the tag line for The Shadow.” Ethan said. “And, yeah I’m sure he’s scary and evil for everyone else but when you’re evil!Benny I get scared for you. I’m not worried for me.”

“You should be! I mean, look what he did!” Benny said sounding genuinely upset as he pointed at Ethan’s neck. 

“Yeah. It didn’t scare me just kinda freaked me out. But you know something Benny? I didn’t mind.” Ethan said with a shrug. 

“What!? But!!!” Benny spluttered. 

“I didn’t mind because I trusted him not to do something to hurt me. I trust you not to hurt me.” Ethan said with so much sincerity that Benny just stared at him in awe. 

“But he accosted you.” Benny said ashamedly, looking down at the floor. He inhaled sharply when he felt Ethan hold his hand. 

“Yeah, that’s another thing we should talk about.” Ethan said holding on to Benny’s hand tighter when the other boy tried to pull it away. “Bottling things up is never good. I mean, we’ve tried it repeatedly and it only ends in disaster.”

“Not always.” Benny muttered. 

Ethan just made a disgruntled face thinking of all the times disaster did strike. He decided to go a different route with the conversation. Addressing something that had been bothering him. 

“Benny. I really, really, really, really like you. I love you like a best friend but I like you more than a friend.” Ethan said and then gulped. “I know that I could easily fall in love with you.”

Benny stared at him gobsmacked. Ethan fidgeted under the stare and started to feel self conscious. He let go of Benny’s hand to put some distance between them. 

“You’re more than welcome to leave and think about it. Or tell me now that you just want to stay friends. Then you can ignore everything that happened in this room today.” Ethan said quickly ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach. Evil!Benny wasn’t the only one with dark thoughts of possession but he’d never tie Benny to him if that’s what the spellcaster wanted. 

“What? No! I can’t- I mean I. Ugh!” Benny said sounding annoyed. He then grabbed Ethan and kissed him. It was an awkward angle and he caught Ethan’s cheek more than anything. 

Ethan laughed and adjusted them so they were kissing properly. He couldn’t stop smiling though. Benny started smiling too so they just ended up smiling against each other. 

“I really, really, really... how many reallys did you say?” Benny asked pulling away slightly. 

“I dunno four or five?” Ethan questioned. 

“Reallyreallyreallyreallyreally really like you too.” Benny said. Ethan rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You don’t have to compete with how much I like you.” Ethan said. 

“No. But I must compete with myself.” Benny said clenching his fist and staring determinedly off into space. 

“...? Oh.” Ethan stared confused but then realized that Benny was talking about evil!Benny. “Wanna know what he said? Or did?”

“I could guess... but considering he’s me I could just think about it.” Benny said. He once more stared down at the floor and concentrated. 

Ethan watched Benny’s face in fascination. The play of emotions was really interesting. Usually Ethan was making corresponding faces with Benny due to whatever situation they found themselves in. Benny then turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

“I really wasn’t going to stop.” Benny said sounding slightly horrified. 

“I bet you would have stopped.” Ethan said. 

“How do you know?!” Benny asked. 

“Because you did.” Ethan said like it was obvious. 

“Well, yeah, but I mean I interrupted.” Benny said. 

“Benny. You intentionally stopped because you knew that wasn’t the best course of action to have me.” Ethan explained. “Why else would evil!Benny just go back?”

“I don’t think I’m that deep, dude.” Benny said. 

“You’re deeper than you think.” Ethan said matter of factly.

“Well I guess I have come up with some deep things to say to the chicks.” Benny said suavely making Ethan roll his eyes. 

“Ok with flirting you’re not that deep. Besides, they never appreciated your lines... Not that they ever worked.” Ethan said. 

“So words aren’t my forte but actions are. I’m more of a doer than a thinker. It’s why we make such good partners.” Benny said draping an arm around Ethan’s shoulders. 

“Your actions spawned an army of undead demon possessed animals... among other things.” Ethan said grinning at the pout he got. 

“Whatever. My lines work on you.” Benny said. 

“I don’t think you’ve used any lines on me. I’ve observed them though.” Ethan said moving out from under Benny’s arm to lay on his bed. 

“Observed. Sounds like you were studying me.” Benny said turning to face Ethan. 

“Well I was. For example, every time you call a girl hottie she immediately goes from neutral to closed off and disliking you.” Ethan sitting up excitedly. 

“Harsh... what if I call you a hottie?” Benny asked. Ethan scrunched up his face. 

“Don’t. I’m not a hottie.” Ethan said. He was confident in that assessment. 

“Well you are cute.” Benny said grinning. 

“Shut up.” Ethan said trying not to smile. 

“Oh. I should probably take this back to Grandma.” Benny said as his hand knocked against the little purple bag. “Pretty sure I’m in trouble.”

“Or, you could hang out here.” Ethan suggested. 

Benny looked at Ethan with a contemplative look. Then immediately kicked his shoes off and crawled up the bed to flop down next to him. They both grinned at each other. 

“Alright my lovely, ...boyfriend?” Benny started but ended on a question. What were they?

“Uhm yeah?” Ethan said questioningly. They looked at each other but just shrugged. 

“Anyway, I’ve been saving this line for a more intimate encounter so this is for you Ethan Morgan.” Benny stated dramatically. “Are you math homework? Because I want to slam you down and do you all night long.”

“Dude, it takes you like 10 minutes to do math homework.” Ethan said. 

“Wow! That was the biggest shut down of the century.” Benny said affronted. Ethan stared at him confused and then his eyes widened. 

“Ohmygod Benny!” Ethan whimpered as he hid his face. Out of embarrassment at what he said and what the line implied. 

“Maybe you aren’t the thinker.” Benny said sounding put out. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t ready for you to actually use a line on me.” Ethan said letting his hands drop from his face. 

“Wait! I have another one. Do you like Star Wars? Let's go back to my place and violate the Jedi Code.” Benny said waggling his eyebrows. Ethan laughed and nudged Benny. 

“Ok that was cheesy.” Ethan said. 

“What about, you’re Endor-able?” Benny said with a wink. 

“Okay Casanova.” Ethan said sarcastically. 

“Will you be the Leia to my Han?” Benny asked batting his eyes. 

“Dude I’m more like Luke.” Ethan said. 

“Yeah right!” Benny responded with. 

“Besides, we’ve been over this. In no universe are you Han.” Ethan said earning a mild glare. 

“Fine then you’re the Padme to my Anakin.” Benny said crossing his arms stubbornly. Considering how many brushes with “the dark side” he’s had, he feels it’s more accurate.

“Yeah, well if I die in childbirth I’m coming back as a force ghost to kick your ass.” Ethan said sounding unimpressed. 

“Well, I’d have the balls to admit I’m married to a bamf even if it is against the Jedi code.” Benny retorted. 

“Aww would you risk getting kicked out of the Jedi order just to be with me?” Ethan asked playfully. 

“Hell yeah. No question.” Benny said. Ethan beamed happily at him. Benny leaned forward and gave Ethan a quick kiss. 

“What was that for?” Ethan asked blushing. Benny shrugged. 

“Felt like it.” Benny said and leaned forward to do it again. “Better get used to it.” 

“Benny.” Ethan said not really fighting the kisses. They stopped when they heard a thud against the door. 

“Ethan. Did you block the door?” Jane asked through the door. 

“Usually people knock first Jane.” Ethan said sounding annoyed. He was very glad Benny had “locked” the door. 

“Mom wants suggestions for what we should try for dinner.” Jane said. “Why can’t I come in?”

“We’re discussing important matters, Jane.” Benny said. “Also Mediterranean sounds tasty.”

“I didn’t ask you Benny. Also that’s code for either nerd stuff or you two are making out.” Jane said. 

“Jane!” Ethan said sounding appalled. They heard her laugh through the door. “Just burgers or something. I don’t care as long as it’s edible.”

“Uh huh. Escargot it is.” Jane said. They then heard her walk away. 

“Jokes on her. I don’t mind escargot.” Benny said laughingly and then said seriously, “Also she knows too much.”

“She was kidding. I think.” Ethan said. “She did ask when our wedding was going to be.”

“Spring?” Benny asked. 

“I was thinking more Fall. The browns and oranges really bring out your eyes.” Ethan said. 

“Aww thanks.” Benny said feeling all warm and tingly. “Ethan!” Ethan jolted in surprise. 

“What Benny? I’m right here.” Ethan said. 

Benny grabbed Ethan’s head and kissed him. Only instead of responding he just stared at Benny, who was staring back. So they just had their mouths smooshed together awkwardly. 

“Whert are yer doing?” Ethan asked. Benny pulled away a little. 

“Jane thinks we’re making out. Let’s not disappoint.” Benny said happily. 

“Oh my god Benny.” Ethan said resting his forehead against Benny’s. He just got a cheeky grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I see “pure” evil!benny as the kind to start naughty things but regular Benny is too goofy to me for naughty to continue. I see a ton of cuddling with this couple.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
